


The Bright Edge Of Dawn

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen: werewolf!boys, dominant!Jared. The first time new!werewolf!Jared encounters Jensen after becoming a werewolf he is surprised to smell that Jensen is one too. Jared's lucky that when they meet they are in private because he can't resist growling possessively at Jensen and bending him over the nearest surface and fucking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bright Edge Of Dawn

The scent comes out of nowhere, drifting across the forest floor and reaching his nose. Jared stops dead in his track and sniffles the ground, huffing as the sweet omega scent fills his senses. Like walking into a bakery shop filled with fresh goodies, the scent had his ears perking up and his heart skipping a bear. He inhales deeply and catches a whiff of rich sweet, sugary goodness that makes his mouth water. Within seconds his paws are covering the ground as he runs towards the scent; he skids to a stop when he finds the source of the mouthwatering aroma. 

A beautiful omega lies in the sunny sun, basking in the warmth. His bushy tail flicks back and forth lazily and his nose twitches, no doubt scenting Jared’s presence. The omega eyes snap open and he is shifting faster than Jared thought possible, his sleek black fur giving way to creamy pal freckled skin. 

Jared shifts into human form before he makes his way to the omega, purring softly. Heaven help him, he is losing his mind, caught up in the rush of desire and lust as the scent grows stronger. He cannot resist the omega, and it appears the Omega feels the same, as the wolf, now transformed into a man, slides to his hands and knees with his bottom up in the air in a clear display of mating desire.

They are complete strangers, but that doesn’t seem to matter. The omega clearly wants it; Jared can see his pink hole growing wet with slickness as his body prepares him for a mating. Jared, an experienced Wolf, recognized the signs of a submissive Omega - those full balls heavy with cum, the needy purr rumbling from his chest, those beautiful green eyes shimmering with pure, heated lust. 

Overridden with lust and a possessive rush to claim the omega, Jared growls softly, and there is no mistaking the shiver of pleasure that sets in the Omega’s body as his hole twitches and his cock, hanging between his legs, begins to fatten. 

The human side of Jared wishes to at least offer a greeting, he would like the omega to know his name and he would like to know the omega's name, but he is overridden with passion. He has to touch and kiss, lick and claim. His wolf spirit howls pleasure and lust, and he growls loudly as red hot arousal pumps through his body. His mate smells so sweet and deliciously mouthwatering, and his pretty pink hole is slick, wet and warm, gaping open and waiting to be filled.

Jared moves closer, kissing the Omega’s neck and nipping softly, and Jensen moans, shivering, his eyes closed tight. He submits, titling his head back and moaning louder, his chest rumbling with his purring pleasure, clearly as caught up in passion as Jared is. Jared pauses briefly, wishing to know the name of his future mate. 

“Tell me, beautiful,” He purrs hotly. “What is your name?” He licks down the Omega’s back, sniffing, scenting, as the wolf softly moans, “I—I’m Jensen.” 

“I’m Jared, sweetheart,” His words are whispered purrs as he moves behind his mate, pecking hot, wet kisses down the graceful slope of his mate’s spine. He breathes in the scent, his mind hazy with the intoxicating scent. 

Jensen arches his back beautifully and grabs onto the grass, twisting the stalks around his freckled fingertips. He moans as Jared slowly licks a wet stripe up his smooth balls and over his lush bottom, all the way up to his hip. He shivers with heat, groaning and writhing on the ground as sticky warm slickness trickles out his hole from arousal; every touch of his mate is intense and his wolf spirit howls to Jared’s, calling out the sweet coo of mating bliss. Shivers ripple down Jensen's spine as more slick leaks from his hole, damping the freckled skin. 

Jared hears Jensen loves purrs, and he growls back, “I love you, darlin’”, as he nips Jensen’s bottom, leaving an adoring love bite on the freckled warm skin. He lavishes the small of Jensen’s back with slow laps of his rough tongue and whispers to him, ‘beautiful,’ ‘love you,’ ‘mine,’ and his cock twitches between his legs when he feels Jensen shiver in response.

His mate blushes at the tender and kind words and tucks his head into the crook of his elbow, every lean, rippling muscle quivering with pleasure. Jared quickly drops down behind his mate and noses at Jensen’s hole, breathes in the rich, delectable scent before he begins licking the sweet little pucker. He slowly and softly licks Jensen’s freckled skin, taking his time to drive his mate wild, and his sharp hearing picks up both the sound of Jensen’s lustful moaning and the wild thumping of his heart.

Jensen’s hole leaks with his excitement and when Jared slides his fingers inside, prepping his mate, the flesh it hot and sticky wet, and spreads wide open, no longer tight as a virgin. Jared rims Jensen with long, wet, rough licks, lapping repeatedly over the furled pucker with a wiggle of his skilled tongue. Jensen tastes sweetly-sugary, and he devours the flesh, making love to Jensen’s hole. He smirks against the wet skin as Jensen whimpers and writhes on the forest floor.

Jensen’s wolf spirit begins howling louder, and Jared can hear every needy cry and lustful whimper in his soul; Jensen’s rocking back on his fingers franticly, trying to entice Jared to claim him, as if it weren’t obvious how much he wanted it by the pleading and begging moans slipping past his pretty pink lips. Even though Jared would like to take a little more time to prep Jensen, he is very eager to breed his beautiful mate but he is not going to just shove in and hurt the omega.

He intends to drag things out for hours, no hurry at all, kissing and touching every single cute freckle on Jensen’s body and worshiping them, lips tenderly soft and lovingly sweet. However, he doesn’t get the extra time as Jensen is moaning feverishly and begging for it, and Jared simply cannot wait, nor deny his mate anything he would want.

Jared lines up his cock with Jensen’s slick hole and pushes his hips forward, and when he slides into his mate, their hearts and animal spirits sync up pulsing in time with each other; their bond of love and passion howls in harmony as they make tender sweet love. It is as if they have known each other all their lives, as if destiny had led them together. Jared kneels over Jensen’s back and whispers lovingly into his ear, and Jensen licks and nips at Jared’s jaw as his hips grind back, his hole clinging tightly to Jared’s thick girth as the pleasure captivates his trembling body.

Jared’s pace grows wilder as the pleasure builds and his knot blossoms like a beautiful rose, nudging at Jensen’s hole, seeking entrance; every thrust of his hips drive his cock deep into his mate, striking that little bundle of nerves inside Jensen which makes him light up like fireworks on the fourth of July. 

With every thrust, he tugs Jensen back all the way, making his mate take it all, nails gripping on hips and holding him still, allowing Jensen the glorious sensation of being completely filled. Jensen meets every thrust and fucks himself on Jared’s cock, his legs spread wide to let his mate deep inside him, and he feels Jared’s cockhead brushing right there each time, pushing him closer to the edge.

The omega moans and howls with every thrust and when Jared’s hand slips between his legs to wrap around his cock he comes within a heartbeat, writhing under Jared as he spills into his mate’s hand. Jared’s orgasm builds like a fire storm and lust spreads in his veins as he drives into Jensen’s wet hole, and he thrusts faster, moaning and howling as he chases after his pleasure.

His knot finds its place inside his mate and it swells, locking them together. Jensen’s inner walls cling to his dick tightly, setting off Jared’s orgasm. He grinds his hips and rides it out, holding Jensen tightly in his arms as he shivers and moans and falls apart. He comes down slowly, breathing heavily, growling softly as he feels Jensen licking and kissing his jaw.

Jared rolls them onto their sides on the soft grass, makes them comfortable. They have much to talk about, and to get to know each other. However, for right now, they are content with the quietness of the forest and the companionship as they cuddle. Jared kisses the nape of Jensen’s neck, smiling fondly when his beloved mate purrs softly, blissfully.

Their wolf spirits are still rolling around in pleasure and their howling song of love is heard within their hearts, singing a loving song in perfect harmony.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/27551.html?thread=6501791#t6501791)


End file.
